


Awakening

by ichibiotaku



Series: Ties [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibiotaku/pseuds/ichibiotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey.<br/>She’s left Jakku.<br/>He needs to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

“The two were accompanied by a girl,” the man says, his voice staggering.

Kylo Ren whirls and extends his arm out to will the man’s neck to his grasp. “ _What girl_?” he growls.

The man is too afraid to struggle. “A-a sc-scavenger. Y-young. She-she piloted the freighter.”

The Commander of the First Order drops his underling to the ground. “You are dismissed,” Ren snaps.

Once the man has rushed out of the room, Kylo Ren’s mind is flooded with flashes of the past and perhaps even flashes of the future. It could be any girl, Ren tries to reason, but it is all too coincidental. He knows there is a tremor in the Force, bigger than usual, significant like the ripples his old master would create. He feels the awakening, because he knows it has been dormant for so long.

_Rey_.

She’s left Jakku.

He needs to find her.


End file.
